Maps
by XxSweet BloodxX
Summary: When Yuna decides to start a new life in Midgar after a tragic event, she meets a rather cynical red headed Turk who offers her help in the form of a bet she can not refuse.
1. A New Life

XxSweet BloodxX- I've had this idea with me for quite some time now while on the other hand I've had massive writer's block with my other fics. So… I've been itching to start this in effort to get off my lazy butt. If you don't like the couple then its easy don't read. There will be some swearing and violence in later chapters so you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own the location or characters used in this fic. They belong to Square-Enix and I think you agree with me in saying, you lucky dogs.

O.o.O

It was amazing and although in ruins, out shined a metropolis like St. Bevelle in more ways than one. The city had a dark aura about it as if written directly from some old depressing Yevonite poem and the faces of the people proved testament to it. The sky was gray, not a sparkle of blue able to burst from the saturated clouds and shed some kind of sunshine on the city. It was like the sky wanted nothing more than to weep its tears but something was holding it back, just as most of Midgar's pedestrians.

A single over packed suitcase was straining her arm, but it was nothing compared to the emotional strain on her heart. But that was behind her now, Midgar, the fallen city, would be her new life. What she had done she refused to let follow her any longer.

"Okay…now where exactly am I?" Yuna mumbled finding a rusty bench to rest for a moment, her arm nearly numb. The 19 year old would feel around in her brown pouch fumbling around until she'd pull out a crumbled slip of paper, the handwriting barely legible in her haste. "Go past Loveless…I passed that an hour ago." She groaned flinching as a motorcyclist missed her by only a hair's width "I should have passed 7th Heaven already." Yuna sighed getting up as a pout formed on her gentle face. It was the third time she had gotten lost already and every second of it was all too frustrating. Her mismatched eyes searched desperately for anything familiar but every building and street seemed to change the second she'd look away and back again. Feeling her stomach begin to knot she took her bag starting to walk up the streets with no real destination.

It had not been since she was a little girl taking her first steps on Besaid she had been this lost but this time there was no Lulu to find her in the middle of the jungle. And this place was indeed a jungle on its own with trees of steel, concrete and glass with rivers of tar and cars.

The sidewalk its self seemed to be made to trip tourists or newcomers such as herself when her foot scraped into one of the many little potholes sending the brunette to her knees. She was far from surprised by the gash on her knee when she reached for her suitcase beside her for some reassurance only for her to grab air. Her heart leaping to her throat, Yuna looked up immediately into what she thought had to be the shores of Besaid on the clearest day trapped in the human eye.

Eyes like the clearest aqua ocean, fierce yet somewhat sly as they had captured her own orbs of blue and green completely. Her eyes had managed to escape the pull of the aqua optics and found the two slim diagonal scars on either side of his high-defined cheekbones. Yuna's lips parted as she managed to avert her eyes realizing that she was staring not only at the scars but his long messy hair the color of blood in which a few strands fell in front of his eyes. She looked away quickly picking herself off from the pavement, blood trickling down her leg.

"This yours?" The male asked smirking watching as the young woman brush herself off from the gravel that the sidewalk left on her. It was all too obvious she was not born in Midgar; her skin had too healthy a glow about it to be raised in such a place. Yuna felt her cheeks flush reaching for her heavy suitcase feeling before feeling her knee give out again. However, instead of feeling the blow and rocks digging into her skin she felt a pair spider like hands around her waist catch her and lifting her back up. Avoiding his fierce eyes 19 year old chuckled embarrassed yet still keeping her cool as she had been trained endlessly to do.

"Yes, and I'm sorry… I'm a bit lost." The man smirked making her a more nervous when he didn't let her go.

"That I can tell. There are some steps over there; you think you can walk to that?" Reno asked in rather condescending tone as his eyes were unable to leave her rear end as the summoner walked, rather limped to a stone stoop safe from the high traffic sidewalk. She was offended but she was in no real position to bite off the head of the only "kindness" she had received in the city.

Yuna watched as he picked up her suitcase seemingly taking his time and yet she couldn't help but admire his looks anyway. A slim lanky physique, tall although quite a few people had this quality over her, skin that seemed it would be a pleasure to touch, and of course his long cherry hair. What confused her most however was not his attention that he gave her but the way he wore his dark navy blue suit so casually she couldn't tell if he was someone actually important, or just a plain bum. Looking back to her oozing knee Yuna jumped startled when her old suitcase was tossed to her side, the man sitting beside her.

"Scare you?" He asked rather smugly to the young woman. She seemed so exotic compared to the rest of the city's women while the glow in her soft looking skin gave away her foreign background.

"_Hell even the way she smells is weird."_ The Turk thought to himself feeling the edge of the stone steps dig into his back. _"It's fruity… like a flower, like an island_." His distinct eyes went back to the young woman who seemed more concerned about her suitcase being destroyed than the open wound on her little knee. It didn't present much of a problem though as it gave him an almost perfect view of her backside, and a small amount of breast that remind him somewhat of Tifa and her clothing 2 years ago. What man could forget that?

"It seems so." She retorted although her voice was more kind than sarcastic.

Seeing that no damage was done to her suitcase, the hairs on the back of Yuna's neck began to prickle knowing she was being watched. Pausing at the feeling the young woman rolled her eyes letting out a groan, it wasn't the first time in this town or anywhere someone would glare at her backside like this. "But hardly," She recovered, "I'm Yuna by the way and thank you."

Choosing to ignore her, Reno continued to dig through his inner coat pocket looking for the proper materia. He was never really one to keep organized despite of both Tseng and Rude's advice. Not aware nor caring on whatever the red head was doing, Yuna returned the favor looking back to her knee about to wipe away some of the blood from the sore wound stopping as she felt his hand grab her wrist.

"It's Reno. Don't move." In his slender hand was around light green stone emitting a small glow on her skin until both the blood and the wound were gone. Yuna moved around her slim leg, a small smile creeping on her face when she got up as good as new.

"Thank you, Reno." Her eyes glittered down at him touched as this time she successfully reached for her suitcase this time pulling out her slip of paper. "I don't suppose you can tell me where this is can you?" Reno got up, his lazy eyes widening as he read the address, smirking not only at her intended destination, but at the fact he was tall enough to be able to see down her shirt. Yuna took no notice to this though as she peered up at him hopefully.

"_7th Heaven huh? Why there?"_ The Turk thought to himself surprised when his question was instantly answered.

"I need to get there soon; I'm starting a new job." Yuna looked at him a bit shocked when he snorted glancing up from the paper, refusing to look directly at her. It was then that Yuna realized where his eyes truly were and her mouth plummeted open as she took the paper from his rolling her eyes. "Are you going to help me or not because I'd rather not be later then I already am."

Reno watched her amused as the young woman had her hands resting loosely on her hips. She was sexy no doubt about that and even her little tantrum made her somewhat more appealing although bratty immature girls were never exactly his taste.

"Maybe, if you have some manners about it."

"I wouldn't talk about manners if I were you." She spat, her slim brow arched, her cheeks pink while her mind could only imagine on what the stranger had seen. "And maybe isn't good enough. I'll find it on my own Reno, thanks." Although she was fuming with anger the smirk that appeared on his pale face almost made her crack a smile…almost.

"I am going to have to see you when you start working." Reno's aqua eyes glittered seeing her full carnation pink lips pout and her sudden bad girl attitude waver a bit. Still the young woman merely rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving now."

"Then why don't you turn around girlie?"

"Why so you can stare at my…ass this time?" Yuna glared at him feeling her cheeks become flushed with heat as a more serious anger filled her this time. Even when she was a summoner she hated being stared at as if she were an object of some sort. Reno only laughed at the brunette twirling his one finger motioning her to look behind her. Groaning Yuna turned seeing a pub with the sign _7th Heaven_ above the very stoop she had just been sitting on.

"You're such a-" The ex-summoner turned, her eyes glittering with anger only to find that she had been talking to herself. Reno, if that was even his name was gone. "…Pig." She finished letting out a sigh as she walked into the bar unaware that a pair of aqua eyes still rested on her behind.

From the moment Yuna walked in, she was surprised by how polished and clean everything was compared to the city. Although she knew she wasn't being fair, Midgar had come a long way since it's disaster meaning that now less than half of the building were crumbled on the ground now. The place wasn't too full but that wasn't surprising for a Monday afternoon when she pulled herself and her bag to the counter where a woman about her age seemingly waited for her. The bartender's chocolate cherry eyes glittered recognizing the new arrival instantly. Needless to say Yuna stood out more than she had realized.

"Miss Lockheart?" Yuna hesitated with a small smile on her face feeling a strange calm come over herself that she had the right person when the bartender nodded.

"You got it. You're late you know. Normally I'd give a lecture but since your new, I'll let it slide." She teased seeing the relief on the ex-Summoner's face. Tifa came out behind the bar with a grin on her olive colored face. Tucking back a lock of her dark hair she tossed a small glance to the scratched up suitcase. "I'm surprised you brought so little, I thought you were going to be staying here."

"Oh I am Miss but this is technically all I have. The rest is not even mine, just what I have here. And about being late I got a bit…lost."

"Don't worry about all the "Miss" stuff, Tifa is just fine." The 22 year old smiled grabbing a rag off the clean counter. "You'll get to know Midgar fast so you're sure to meet some people. The only thing you owe me now is counter duty so I'm sure you and Yuffie will get along because she owes me the same. Now you explained everything on the phone so you already know this isn't exactly super star work correct?" The ex-summoner nodded to her new employer giving her an equally friendly smile.

"Tifa I am the farthest thing from a celebrity. When I tell you that all I want is a normal quite life, I mean it. I will work as hard as I can here and I will give no less than what I have."

"Good, good then. You can get started by tomorrow so I'll help you move your things now and show you to your room upstairs." Yuna nodded surprised when effortlessly Tifa took her belongings as if they weighed as much as a dry leaf. Hesitating the 19 year old paused at the stairs, Reno's aqua eyes flashing in her mind.

"Hey Tifa you wouldn't happen to know Reno would you?"

"A who?" Tifa replied tossing Yuna's bag on the bed.

"Oh…never mind."

O.o.O

XxSweet BloodxX: Like I said I had this idea scratching at my brain for a couple of months now so it was time to finally post it. Beginnings aren't really my thing…so yeah. Reviews are appreciated especially opinions on whether I should post another chapter or not.


	2. Second Encounter

XxSweet BloodxX: I apologize for the long update; I've been having a couple of family issues especially with my Grandmother's health. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry once again for the delay.

Disclaimer: The rights to the Final Fantasy Series belong to Square-Enix and were used without permission in this story. No is or was infringement intended.

O.o.O

A scowl had found its way onto Reno's face, while his hand dug into his cherry unkempt hair. He could feel Rude's eyes glare at him but still he continued to launch the ends of broken cigarette butts into the ashtray by his makeshift catapult of a spoon and salt shaker. None of them were smoked of course; he unfortunately had to give up the habit due to Rufus's orders. Still even that didn't stop him from the occasional nicotine fit.

"So that settles it," Tseng concluded closing the manila case folder before looking up at his colleagues. "We will lay low in Midgar until Riker arrives to give speech against Mr. Shinra." Both Elena and Rude nodded attentively to him but Reno only let out an annoyed grunt missing his glass target. "Reno." Tseng shook his head sighing.

"What? Another 3 months bored at home? Why not go after him now?"

"You know that Mr. Shinra wants us to make it look like an accident." Elena explained still prim and proper in her seat. The events of almost two years ago still had taught her nothing on how to sit back and relax.

'_Poor girl,' _Reno thought to himself annoyed. '_Her job is still her only life.' _Still he looked up letting out a small growl. "I didn't ask for another damn briefing did I?"

"Well maybe if you paid just a bit more attention you wouldn't need another one!" She shot back, her dark eyes giving him her normal death glare that she usually threatened him with.

"Enough." Getting up, Tseng wrapped up the case file glancing at Rude who stood as unchanging as Mt. Nibel. "You are all dismissed until 3 weeks time when we will meet at Elena's place. Meeting is adjourned." Both Elena and Tseng were out of Rude's apartment within the minute, Reno however was in no rush. The red head slouched back in Rude's couch digging his elbows into the armrest his body slumped and lazy. Another night in his hometown with nothing to do but get drunk and if he was lucky which he tended to be, get laid.

"Elena is more annoying than normal. You think she is knocked up?" He asked not really expecting a response. "Could explain it, she is getting fatter too." Reno let out a sigh looking back to see Rude adjusting both his tie and suit in the hallway mirror. A smirk crawled upon Reno's sharp face as he swung his legs over the couch getting up and shoving his hands into his pockets

"Aw does Rude have a date?" A flush of pink came across the muscular man's face as he looked briefly at his partner.

"…There is a half off hour at 7th Heaven tonight." Reno could not stifle back a small chuckle as he ran his hand back through his messy yet soft hair. Apparently Rude's little crush was more serious than previously thought.

"Don't tell me that you still have a thing for Lockheart after a year and a half? Have you even tried talking to her?" The redhead pushed growing more intrigued at Rude looking away and clearing his throat.

"A few notes."

"Did you send them?"

"…" Reno shook his head rolling his piercing eyes.

"Sad, but I will go with you tonight."

"No." Rude murmured grabbing his house keys from the hook shaking his head as his partner's smirk only grew.

"Aw don't worry I won't get in the way, I have my own reasons for going." The Turk laughed denying himself a stray cigarette he found in his coat _'Mostly that round ass and pouty lips. After all, I did help her right?'_

O.o.O

Life was almost dream like for Yuna. Everyday seemed to have an almost music like rhythm and the days seemed to just melt away just as she hoped for. For two weeks when she wasn't working she was doing something for Tifa for the bar. She enjoyed Tifa's company as both women had more in common than they had thought before. Both had lost someone close to them and both had gone through something that changed them. Although Yuffie was a year younger, the 19 year old found her enjoying her company the most. The so-called ninja reminded her strongly of Rikku. Even if the only reason she was there was an attempt from her father to get her a bit "unspoiled". Still tonight was not one of the nights Yuna enjoyed in her new life, as tonight was the most crowed night in the bar. Luckily though all that remained were the last of the local drunks.

"Tifa are we out of Vodka? Because I can't find any more …Tifa?" Yuna got up off her knees temporarily ending her fruitless search for another bottle of Vodka. The bartender looked to her newest employee shaking her head as she pulled out a soda passing it to one of the customers on the barstool.

"No, there is just someone I know staring at me. It's not the first time he's done it but I don't know I just don't feel like putting up with it now. You mind taking care of his order? After all closing is in just a few minutes." Yuna shook her head, nonchalantly looking to the bar entrance seeing a bald muscular man looking up to Tifa then quickly down back at his table. He should have been like his friend and brought a newspaper to hide behind to look somewhat less conspicuous. Grabbing her small paper pad she was just able to squeeze by a couple of drunken men leaving when she arrived at the table.

"What can I get you?" She asked finally getting Rude's attention from Tifa. The bald Turk looked up at the young woman before letting out a small grunt. For a second Yuna enjoyed the fact that she could see herself through the stranger's glasses.

"No, thanks." Yuna sighed shaking her placing her pad away.

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We are about to close so we can only serve paying customers."

"Then I'll have something Sweetness. Vodka, now." Yuna let out a slight groan turning to see the person behind the newspaper was an unfortunately familiar red head. Reno beamed up at her pulling out a couple bills of gil. She looked better than he had remembered and the flustered look in her mismatched eyes only set him off more.

"I have a name and it's not Sweetness." She glared at the lanky Turk angered by the look of up most pride in himself.

"Really? I can't remember it."

"It's Yuna. And we are out of vodka so please leave." She pursed her soft pink lips growing somewhat proud of herself for always being too liberal with the vodka in her drink mixing. Sill Reno continued to smirk up at the woman, this time her front proved so much better than her backside.

"Then I will have anything you got, Luna." Reno played sitting up into his seat hoping to get the view that he saw last time. '_She is cute when she is angry._' Her creamy hands balled up in both anger and frustration

"It's Yuna!" She groaned rolling her eyes. "And we are about to close so if you could just please leave." Rude stood up making Yuna jump a bit as he pushed back in his chair.

"Come on Reno." He didn't wait for him though and left the bar leaving Reno smirking in his chair.

"You should go with your friend Reno. If you want a drink then come back in the morning."

"Ah so you do want see me again." Yuna scoffed softly at Reno's cocky smirk as he got up. This time the ex-summoner was smart enough to keep her arms crossed from his prying aqua eyes. Still he was taking advantage of his height over her again which annoyed the brunette to no end.

"No what I want to do is close up and go to bed." She answered back; his very voice was like a drill into her temple.

"At least you are blunt about wanting to get into bed with me." Reno smirked giving up his search for her cleavage in favor of her legs. Short, but cute nonetheless.

"No," Yuna replied a smirk coming on her own soft face. "I'd rather a moogle to the likes of you." Reno couldn't help but chuckle pointing at his chest.

"Me? You made a mistake sweetheart don't confuse me with Rude. So if I bring the moogle…?" He quickly changed the subject noticing that he was indeed the last so-called customer in the bar.

"Yuna what's going…Reno." Tifa came behind Yuna letting out a small groan. "If you and Rude are coming here to stare at me every other night then I'm going to start putting up security." Tifa knew the threat was empty and that Reno had a reason for the spread of his cocky smile.

"You're breaking my heart Lockheart." He replied feigning heartaches, his gaze shifting back to Yuna. "I'll take your offer on coming backing in the morning then." With that he turned briskly on his heel leaving the bar.

O.o.O

Rude was outside waiting for him as he expected only cleaning his sunglasses.

"She's cute." Reno laughed pulling his dark navy blue jacket more over him as the late autumn air crept up his spine. Rude looked briefly to him before back to the sidewalk clearing his throat."Yuna, not Tifa. I think she likes me." Reno was earned a small laugh easily mistakable for a scoff from Rude who only stared ahead of him adjusting his gloves. "Really I bet you I can hit that."

"…"

"You don't think I can? Maybe we should make a bet on this."

"…Maybe if you didn't make an ass out of yourself."

"Very funny coming from the guy who goes into some chick's bar to stare at her."

O.o.O

XxSweet BloodxX: Well another chapter completed although I don't think I got as much accomplished here, as I wanted. **Draken101** thank you very much for the review and more is to come soon. Please Review, please and thank you!


	3. The Bet

XxSweet_BloodxX: It's official; I am addicted to Special K bars!

Disclaimer: The rights to the Final Fantasy Series belong to Square-Enix and were used without permission in this story. No infringement intended.

O.o.O

"Come on Ryan, you in or out?"

"Urgh yeah why not? Put me in for 300 gil."

"See Rude, you should feel all better now."

"…"

"Tseng?"

"I can't believe you are doing this. You are all such pigs!"

"Shut the mouth Preggers."

"For the last time Reno I AM NOT PREGNANT!"

"...I will go in for 300 as well then."

O.o.O

"The Turks huh?" Yuna asked as Tifa came out with a bowl of oatmeal for Marlene, who contently drew her pictures at the bar.

"They're ShinRa." Marlene answered as Yuffie stole one of the strawberry slices from the bowl.

"They can legally do anything they want. Any crime and they are granted clemency. That's why we don't bother trying to kick them out anymore." The kunoichi grumbled getting up for her upcoming duties of opening the bar after the hour it closed for lunch.

"Oh…my." Yuna gasped also getting up with a slight frump. Tifa had given her the day incase Reno took up upon his threat about showing up. "That's just so wrong." Soldiers of Yevon were never given such authority, even during the height of the religion's reign. A pout formed on Yuna's soft face as images of Reno ran though her head. His hair, his cocky little smile that she wanted to slap off, heck even his body language was without a doubt…sexy.

'_Was I a lesser woman and he not such a criminal then maybe I would have taken his offer and jumped in bed with him.'_

'_That is sickening Yuna. Have you lost all self respect to consider or even fantasize about making love to such a swine?'_

The 19 year old shook her head getting up and dismissing her little so called conflict. "I am going into the city today. So I'll see you at closing okay?" The two women and little girl waved her off briefly as she was in an eager rush. Every time she stepped into Midgar it was if someone had attached a jumper cable to each one of her senses. So like an excited hound on an over scented trail, she would quickly find herself lost among the uncountable labyrinths of the city. She would have felt better if she was armed but she had not touched her pistols since Rikku's accident.

"Oh Rikku..." She whispered mentally slapping herself. Even now what she had done stayed with her. But by this point she grew more lost finding herself in what looked to be a rusted down train yard. The place although freakish by first glance had a somewhat calming effect on her. The trains were like rotting corpses inviting Yuna only because she was in long need of peace and quiet. Her fingers stretched out enjoying the feeling of the smooth metals and different textures of the old cars. It was only to be expected that the curious and entranced woman would climb on top of the cars on the first sturdy ladder she could find. There she sat on top of the dead train car roof looking out to the grey sky and for the first time in months she felt it...inner peace. Everything for those minutes just seemed to be at rest; her pilgrimage, the second abandonment of her home, and of course Rikku.

"Well, well, well, this is the last place I thought I'd find the fricken High Summoner." Yuna jumped up only to meet the piercing aqua eyes she tried so hard to avoid that day." She didn't know how he managed to sneak up upon her so easily but anger was her main concern, not questions. Yet the cocky smirk that grew on the Turk's face was enough to calm her, if only for a second.

"Ex-Summoner," She shot back letting her hands resting her hands loosely on her hips. Her eyes where narrowed but even then it was easy to tell she was trying to act tougher then her gentle nature allowed. "Are you following me?" Reno's eyes glittered as he buried his hands deep into his coat pockets. For perhaps the first time his unique eyes didn't dart directly to the inner parts of her shirt, but instead directly into her eyes.

"I do have other things to do in my spare time." He answered nonchalantly as if she had been the one who orchestrated this entire meeting._ 'My spot since I was a kid an now her ass in here, great..'_ He swore silently shaking his head. "No, I didn't follow you here."

"The will you tell me how to get back from the bar from here? I am a little lost." Yuna admitted almost afraid of the answer she'd receive from him.

"Sure."

"What? Really?"

"Nope." He smirked shrugging his shoulders and enjoying the tortured look on the brunette's face. "I'll walk you myself." The look of horror that appeared on Yuna's face forced him to restrict the laughter that swelled up in him. Was he really so bad of a companion?

"I'll, I guess I will walk myself then." She grumbled thinking hims to be purely sarcastic. Although her calm demeanor hid it, her fuse was getting hotter by the minute, seconds from being lit. Still he stopped her as he moved closer to her, leaning in only inches from her face.

"I don't think you are in any position to be picky dear." Yuna bit her lip softly in defeat, goose bumps rising up her arms from how close he was. He was right, she was in no position. Although she was strong physically she was still unarmed and alone in a stranger of a city.

'_But he isn't really that much better of a choice. Legally he would be able to try anything...not that I wouldn't be able to take him on.' W_ith a sigh Yuna nodded her head. "Fine, but my name is _Yuna_."

_"_Yeah, yeah tell someone who give a damn." The brunette rolled her eyes groaning as she grew more annoyed with him. Still a sinister little smile curled onto her lips when she shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine forget I said anything, _Red_." Reno paused, his aqua eyes flashing.

_'Damn.'_ "Red?" The Turk asked rubbing the back of his head. "Is that really necessary?" Yuna couldn't help but giggle softly proud that she finally managed to get under his skin.

"Only for as long as you need it to be." She shot back only to be rewarded with a small grin and a shrug from him. Victory was indeed hers although she was far too self disciplined to really flaunt it.

"Alright boring Yuna it is then. Ssssh such a big deal with you isn't it?"

"But I could say the same to you. Now will you please bring me back home?" Reno ignored her as he slid off the rusty car with ease, the 19 year old following close behind. It was obvious that he had this place memorized like the back of his hand because it took only mere minutes to get back to the streets of Midgar. The only problem of course being is that Reno had only managed to make Yuna more lost by taking a different route then the one she came.

"I err...don't remember this part of the city Reno." Yuna drifted ahead looking desperately for any familiar signs, reminiscent of when she first arrived. "Why have you brought me here?" She asked growing nervous when the Turk again only shrugged, his sharp face stained with both annoyance and pride.

"I got shit to do." Her jaw dropped almost straight to the pavement.

"But I can't follow you around all day!"

"Do you really have a choice?" Yuna felt her heart stop sighing softly. She was never one to lose ungracefully and she refused ruin that now.

"I suppose you are right, very well." Reno looked down at her half impressed by her "fall." He knew that like most people she wanted to rip his eyes out but she didn't show it. Maybe Elena could take a few notes from her. "Where to first then eh?" He'd scratch the back of his messy hair frumping as he sighed.

"I need a drink."

O.o.O

The 3rd Circle bar was nothing like 7th Heaven. The wooden floor looked rotted. the tables and chairs both worn and torn. And yet despite its tasteless decor it was full of what were perhaps most of the cities undesirables; thieves, thugs, and various others that most people would do their best to avoid meeting and yet they all seemed to know Reno like family.

"Reno sweetheart!" An older blonde waitress came over bearing a chest that could easily rival Tifa's. "The usual honey?"

"Make it a double Rosie. Got a little something." The TURK replied motioning his head towards Yuna. "Got a table open?"

"In the back over there," She pointed in a dimly lit corner, "Be right back with your drinks." Yuna would follow close behind Reno feeling drunken eyes crawl up her backside like spiders. She was uncomfortable but she didn't complain even when fighting the urge not to frown. She sat poised and proper, hands folded, back stiff, and her mind searching for a fantasy.

"Do you ever relax?" Reno growled growing flustered.

"Excuse me?"

"R-E-L-A-X. Do you do it or are you really as neurotic as you seem to be? Either way you are too sheltered for a place like Midgar." Yuna's soft face scowled as her hands under the table balled up into tight fists. She was wrong; the streets of Midgar were by far the less evil.

"Well are you always such a rude pompous alcoholic jerk? Or am I just special and you are on your best behavior because I am really starting to wonder." An uncomfortable silence settled between the two even as the drinks arrived. Both refused to speak or even glance at each other.

_'Prissy Prude.'_

_'No good dog.' _She thought feeling the heat in her cheeks start to fade away. "Why did you help me?" The ex-summoner finally asked, her manicured nails tracing the cold glass she knew was filled with Guado scotch. Reno hesitated from taking a sip when he brought the glass to his lips. From his experience he knew that if a woman were to ask a man questions, he'd best be fully sober. The Turk laughed letting the alcohol only run over his lips for a taste.

"You really want to know?" He asked cocking his brow when she nodded. "Then I'll tell you in one condition."

"And what condition is that?" She groaned wishing herself back in the train graveyard again. Yuna's desire for the scotch was steadily rising.

"Nothing big," He smirked moving in closer to her, "Just make a bet with me." Reno's sharp eyes glittered watching a flash of interest appear on Yuna's face. It appeared that she may have had a bad girl streak after all.

"Oh, I can only guess what this will be about." To his surprised Yuna now smiled up at him, not politely but one that marked true enjoyment. Still even Reno couldn't deny how beautiful of a smile she had, hell it even seemed to brighten up the dreary corner.

"You don't sleep with me."

"What?!" She piped as her mismatched eyes widened. Yuna was not a prude and knew it was coming, yet coming from his mouth made her very toes curl.

"I know I know a bit harsh but hear me out. You don't sleep with me for oh maybe 3 months and I will not only tell you why I helped you but I promise to not just ever go in 7th Heaven again but I will keep out Rude and the others as well. I'm sure you'd be helping out Tifa a great deal wouldn't you say?" He had Yuna cornered the second he brought up "help" and Tifa's name. Her eyes narrowed up to Reno shaking her head.

"No...it's much too easy, you have another condition too don't you?" She pushed seeing a smirk on his sharp face. Reno laughed at her sharpness nodding her head.

"Uh hmm." He nodded looking insufferably proud of himself. "Very good Yuna. The other is that when I say we go out, we go out. No saying no and hiding behind anything got it?" Yuna could feel the blood drain from her face and her heart skip several beats. She was unfortunately attracted to him yes but not willing to give her body to a slime ball like he acted. It wouldn't be hard and she could finally help out Tifa in the process, yet it was hard to fight the aqua puppy eyes he was giving her.

"Very well Reno," Yuna accepted reluctantly nodding her head and putting out her hand, "You have a bet." A smirk arose on Reno's face denying her hand as he leaned in placing a soft kissing upon her soft lips. A shock had run through Yuna's body and refused to fight him off.

O.o.O

littlesnowfarie2005 : I know everybody loves a red head.

Draken101: I know maybe she is sick! *gasp* For who could deny the cute little Reno?!

XxSweet BloodxX: Well thank you very much for the reviews I really do love them! Please review and enjoy mmmkay?


End file.
